The present invention relates to a device for sorting documents, mail and the like, which device is designed for arranging the documents in a bundle with a desired order between the documents, and to accomplish this in a labour-saving way.
In post offices, in mail departments of companies, institutions, government agencies and the like, there is a need for a rational way of handling large quantities of mail, so that the mail may be distributed to the adressec in a labour-saving way.
Conventional sorting cabinets for documents/mail comprise compartments for sorting the documents in a certain order of distribution, e.g. street address or room number. The documents are sorted into the compartments, and are then removed and gathered in bundles for distribution within, for example, a postal district.
The present invention aims at providing a sorting device which facilitates the bundling of the once sorted documents by comprising means for emptying the sorting compartments in such a way as to automatically bundle the documents in the sorting order.
This aim is reached by means of a device for sorting documents in accordance with the appended claims.